fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Soulmates... Matched
This story is about Cassia and Ky's world... after the Rising. And there is a new policy. A chance...to know your Soulmate "Calm down Zoey, seriously, it's not like you have to marry the guy." Kris said. He shook his mahagony hair from his face and smiled his crooked smile at me. "You're right I shouldn't worry about this" Zoey says I rolled my eyes and stared out of the train as the Air Train glided through the night. "That's not what I am worried about Kris. It's just, what if I like the guy and we split up. Or you like the girl they show you. Maybe you like her and dump me. Kris...This Showing might break our whole relationship." Kris took my hand and made me turn and look into his black eyes. "Z, even if that happens, you'll get over it. Maybe you'll be the one to tear my heart apart!" He bent his head over to me and kissed me soflty, like he had done tons of times, but this kiss was a bit different but I didn't really now why. Because it was slower, softer but urgent? Kris' hands slid behind my back and he pushed me to the wall of my train and I felt some urgency in his moves. "Kris, stop, we're almost there and it's inappropiate!" I murmured and pushed him off me. Kris raised his dark eyebrow and said:"It was supposed to be the last kiss, before we might not love each other" I knew Kris had meant to say it as a joke, but I looked away, trying to blink of the tears in my eyes. The Air Train stopped swiftly and made me stumble a few steps to the left. The white City Hall gleamed in the darkness and was lighted by the many lights surrounding it. I parted myself from Kris and walked into the Girl's Entrance. A woman with red-brown hair greeted me and she had soft green eyes. "Hello, are you Zoey Stryder?" she asked. I nodded and she made a motion so I followed her into a black cabin, a dim light was on top of it and I stared at her. "My name is Cassia Markham, I am your tutor for today. When you walk behind this screen, you'll meet the person, the government thinks is the most suited for you. You will spent one month together with the other people who have their Showing today. The two of you will sleep in one cabin with another couple." I nodded and looked at Cassia, rather detailed. Her hair was rather long, even though she looked like she was at her late 20. She was pretty skinny and her belly was slightly swollen, showing that she obviously was pregnant. "Did you also get the Showing?" I asked her. She laughed and shook her head. "No, I was matched 2 years before the Showing thing started. So I was still from the Society you could say." I nodded and then asked her another question, trying to calm my heartbeat, that was pounding from the nervousness of meeting the person who supposedly fitted me. "Is the child you're expecting the child of your Match?" "No, it's the child of a person I illegally fell in love with." "Do I know him?" I was pretty curious and the questions didn't seem to bother Cassia much. "Maybe, he was a flying Ships at the time of the Rising, his name is Ky Markham." I shook my head and pointed at the door at the opposite of the one we entered. "In 5 minutes Zoey." "I have a boyfriend, his name is Kris. Should I mention that to my correct one?" "That is up to you, Zoey. Actually, I have met your partner. Should I tell you a bit about him. I do not have to, but I can if you want to." "That would be really nice of you, Cassia. But one thing, will we be watched while having the conversation?" "No, we are not the society. Your partner's name Haytham Maccow!" Haytham? What a weird name, so Kris wasn't my ideal partner. I tried not to be too disappointed, but how high was the chance that we were ideal partners?